Photograph Wishes
by Lucky Seabream
Summary: Olette is moving...and Roxas has something on his mind...will he be able to tell her, or will it just be a chance lost?


**Disclaimer:** Okay, well, first off, I own none of these characters, though Roxas is really awesome…but that's beside the point, just get to reading!

* * *

A blonde, spiky haired boy sat on a bed, going through one of the millions of boxes that covered his room… He sighed as he looked around. The walls were bare, and papers had been scattered on the floor. He groaned, as each picture brought back painful memories… But, there was one…a special picture… 

He walked over to the window, wiping the condensation off it, giving him a clear view of Twilight Town… He sighed, holding the picture up to the light. "Olette…" Were the words that came from his mouth… It was the day before she moved away, and she said she was going to spend the whole day with her…and that day, would change his life… Sitting on the windowsill, that day began to play over in his head…

"C'mon Roxas!" A brunette haired girl called, yanking the blonde haired boy through the streets of Twilight Town. "Uhm…Olette, where are you taking us?" He asked. She giggled at the question. "Don't worry! I want it to be a surprise…" The way she said that last word…sent an odd feeling up his spine… "Uhm…sure." He said, as she dragged him to the train station.

_You told me…_

"You do know I have legs right?" He said, after freeing himself from her grip. She rolled her eyes. "Just come on, we're going to Sunset Terrace." She said. "But, why?" He asked, slightly confused. "I _told_ you! It's a secret!" She called as she got on the train. He groaned, the suspense was killing him! He really wanted to know…

_Live as if you were to die tomorrow…_

Well, after the train ride, she dragged him all around the place buying various items… Then, she noticed something new. "Oh! Roxas look!" She tugged against the boy's shirt, and his attention was drawn away from the tantalizing sea salt ice cream that the vendor in the mall was giving away… "What is it?" He asked. "A photo booth!" She said, an innocent smile on her face. How he loved that smile…it just made everything melt away…all his stress, his dreams, they just disappeared when she smiled.

_Feel as if you were to be reborn now…_

"Let me guess…you want us to take a picture…" He assumed. He honestly didn't like taking pictures, unless he was with the whole gang…it made him feel less…awkward. But, he caved…it was her last day before they moved, and he wanted her to enjoy herself, even if it was at his expense. He nodded, regrettably. "Fine, let's do it." He said, following her into the photo booth, and they took a seat on the oddly sticky bench.

_Face as if you were to live forever..._

Olette put in the required amount of munny, and the small speaker in the upper right corner began dictating instructions… "I only put in enough for three pictures Roxas, so make 'em good okay?" She pleaded. He nodded, mentally rolling his eyes. "Picture taking in…5…" He wondered what kind of pose he would do… And as a matter of fact, he was so caught up in the pose, that he had ignored the count, and ended up giving this funny pout, with a sort of solemn look on his face. And as the picture printed out, Olette punched him in the shoulder.

"Roxas!" She exclaimed, a sad look on her face. "Don't worry, I'll make the next two good." He commented. "Picture taking in 5…" He had the perfect pose this time. He grabbed Olette by her shoulder, pulling her on to his lap, and making a big grin, while she stretched her left leg out, winking and sticking her tongue out. This time, they were both satisfied with the picture, and laughed at how funny the two of them looked.

_I have nothing to lose…_

"One more to go…" Roxas whispered… This picture would be the last one he took with her…before she left…he had to make it memorable… "Picture taking in 5…" The speaker droned. _Well here goes…_ He thought, The flash emitted through the whole booth, and when it faded, the two of them were blushing quite profusely… The picture came out to reveal the two of them, lips locked together, eyes shut tight.

_How I wish I could hold you tight…just once more…_

The blonde haired boy was snapped from his memory by the sound of his room door opening, the movers poking their heads in. "Sir, we're going to have to take these boxes…" Roxas sighed, nodding. "I understand…"

* * *

Okay, hope you guys liked it! This would be my first one shot, and I'm not just talking on this account, I've never done one before, so I hope it's good… The words in italics are taken from variousGackt songs, if you want to know the exact names, then just message me. Thanks! 


End file.
